castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse of Darkness Inventory
Combos According to the Japanese guidebook, all the combos have a name. Like Trevor. Should I post it? :Sample: One Hand Sword *1: ホライゾンタル・スラッシュ *2: ドローイング・オン・アブリーク、スマッシュ・ウィズ・ヒルト(フィニッシュ攻撃) *3: シントメリカル・オブリーク、ソード・ブーメラン(フィニッシュ攻撃} *4: スティング、ブレード・オブ・ヴァンジェンス(フィニッシュ攻撃) *5: スラッシュ・アンド・ロール、ウィンドミル(フィニッシュ攻撃) *6: サイン・オブ・アンドレアス、フォースウェーブ(フィニッシュ攻撃) --Kiyuhito (talk) 03:51, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Starter Data Templates I will make the starter item templates. When I made them, or if you've found some mistake on templates' title, Please edit it freely. *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Skills *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Swords *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Axes *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Spears *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Knuckle *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Special *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Armor *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Helmets *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Accessories *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Usable: Special *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Usable: Food *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Pick-Ups *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Rare Items *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Materials *Template:Curse of Darkness Item Data/Devil Shards *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Fairy Types *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Battle Types *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Bird Types *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Mage Types *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Devil Types *Template:Innocent Devil Data/Pumpkin Types -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 04:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Skill Bestiary Faerie Scroll is the item to see the name of the enemy and is relevant to Hector's skill See Enemy Names. I think should make a page of Hector's skill, Bestiary.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Good Idea. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 02:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. There is a similar page. Bestiary Card Should these be merged?--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I think that page about Mirror of Fate should not be merged. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 02:22, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's a similar item, but when a game classifies, that would also be good.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:37, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I found another similar relics. Monster Tome Is this also different one page?--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Weapons In-game and guidebook don't have Blades and Rapiers. CoD weapon is 5. Sword, Axe, Spear, Knuckle, Special. This is an important one also related to evolution of the ID. The classification shouldn't be changed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:23, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :OK, then. I'll merge them back tomorrow or later. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 11:02, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But it's fact that there is a kind of plural in Sword (3 types) and Axe (2 types). English guide doesn't separate those, so I'll look for a Japanese guide.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:25, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I understand. By the way, could you search for usable items (food, potions, rare items etc.) as well? --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 12:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Inventory :In-game *Weapon: Sword, Axe, Spear, Knuckle, Special *Helmet *Armor *Accessory *Item: Usable Items, Rare Items, Material, Devil Shard :English guides *Weapons: Swords, Axes, Spears, Knuckle, Special *Armor *Helmets *Accessories *Items: Usable: Special, Usable: Food, Pick-Ups (Instant Use), Rare Items, Materials, Devil Shards *Trevor's Weapons *Trevor's Sub-Weapons :Japanese guides *剣: 片手剣(One Hand Sword), 両手剣(Two Handed Sword), 刺突剣(Piercing Sword) *斧: 両手斧(Two Handed Axe), 片手斧(One Hand Axe) *槍(Spear) *ナックル(Knuckle) *特殊: 特殊武器(Special Weapon) *鞭 *鎧 *兜 *アクセサリー *消費アイテム *魔力の結晶 *重要アイテム *素材 --Kiyuhito (talk) 13:12, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Now I can understand completely. Thank you for your effort. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 14:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You're welcome, I should do this work earlier.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC)